Chapter 485
Chapter 485 is titled "Straw Hat Pirate Crew: Pirate Hunter Zoro". Cover Page Straw Hats and Animals: Karoo, Matsuge and the Super Spot-Billed Duck Troops are seen fishing somewhere in Alabasta. Short Summary Thriller Bark is still floating, but everything on it is destroyed. Kuma starts walking towards Luffy and grabs him, but is immediately stopped and cut on the shoulder by Zoro. The shoulder appears to have metallic parts, before Kuma shoots a laser beam at Zoro which explodes as it makes contact with the ground. Kuma reveals that he is a superior type of cyborg. Zoro begs for Kuma to spare Luffy's life and take his instead. Sanji wakes up and comes to Kuma insisting that his life should be the one taken. Zoro knocks out Sanji and Kuma agrees to not take Luffy's life. He repels all of Luffy's pain and fatigue into a giant paw-shaped sphere. Zoro enters it before everyone wakes up and Luffy feels better, much to everyone's surprise. Sanji goes out to look for Zoro and find him covered in blood. Long Summary Thriller Bark is still floating, but everything on the island is destroyed due to Kuma's Ursus Shock attack. The Rolling Pirates and Straw Hat Pirates all appear to be badly injured and knocked unconscious. Kuma passes by all of the knocked out pirates, stopping at where Luffy is at. He picks Luffy up, but Zoro suddenly comes out and attacks Kuma with Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson, revealing Kuma's body as metal. Kuma then fires a laser from his mouth, which Zoro barely dodges but it ends up grazing him. Kuma then reveals that he is a Pacifista created by the World Government, a superior cyborg in comparison to Franky. Zoro has no idea what that is, so Kuma goes on to explain what a Pacifista is, saying that they were made by the scientist Dr. Vegapunk, and made advancements that others would have made five hundred years later. Zoro asks why he must kill Luffy, and he says it's his best offer. Zoro, commenting that his body is too battered to do what he tells it to do, offers Kuma to take his head instead of Luffy's, and Kuma asks him why he would give up his ambition to be the world's best swordsman and die in Luffy's place and how would his ambition be satisfied if Zoro dies. Zoro responds by saying Luffy must become the Pirate King. Sanji then intervenes and says that Zoro is an idiot and Kuma should kill Sanji if someone must die, also commenting that while Sanji's bounty isn't particularly high, he would soon be the most dangerous member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Zoro then knocks Sanji out, and Sanji calls him a bastard for it before fainting. Zoro throws his swords on the ground, continuing his deal with Kuma. Kuma, admiring Zoro's spirit, remarks that his honor would be at stake if he laid a hand on Luffy after this. Telling Zoro he will experience hell, Kuma picks Luffy up and uses his powers and extracts all of Luffy's pain and fatigue. Kuma allows Zoro to have a taste, giving him a small amount, which appears to greatly injure Zoro and leave him on the ground in pain. Zoro then decides he wants to move to another location. Later, Kuma comments about how amazing Dragon's son is to have such great companions. Sanji and everyone else wake up to find Kuma gone and Luffy is miraculously better and no longer injured. Sanji, noticing Zoro is not with them, goes off to find Zoro extremely wounded with blood scattered all over the area. Sanji asks Zoro what happened and if he's still alive, and Zoro replies that nothing happened. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Zoro cuts Kuma's shoulder, revealing his body to be made of metal. *Kuma is modified by the genius Marine scientist Dr. Vegapunk into a Pacifista. *Vegapunk's intelligence in technology is said to five hundred years ahead of the current One Piece time. *Sanji offers to sacrifice his life in exchange for Zoro's and Luffy's, however he is knocked out by Zoro. *Zoro sacrifices himself by taking in all of Luffy's pain and fatigue, stacked up with his own. He is shown extremely bloodied and injured, but alive, further complimenting his already immense endurance. **This further shows the further extent Zoro's loyalty and care for his captain, Luffy. *Kuma seems to be acquainted with Luffy's father Dragon. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 377 (p. 2-19) Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 485 ca:Capítol 485 de:Mugiwara no Ichimi Kaizokugari no Zoro it:Capitolo 485 ru:Глава 485